This Is What Happens When I Listen To MP3s
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: I'm going kind of crazy today... I make up stories, poems, andeven lyrics to my favorite Zelda MP3s. The lyrics are for The Song of Healing and Saria's Song, there is a story about the Windmill Song and the ocarina songs, and a poem about The Song of Tim


Cerena: I just downloaded my mp3 files, and I love listening to them over and over...So I'm doing an mp3 special, where I either write a poem or a story or lyrics to the mp3s I'm listening to...  
  
And here they are:  
  
Windmill Song (Song of Storms enhanced)  
  
Song of Healing (both ocarina and piano version)  
  
Saria's Song (The Lost Woods theme)  
  
Song of Time (The temple version, where the guys are singing it)  
  
And all of the ocarina songs (except for the warping ones)  
  
And the first one is... you guessed it.. THE WINDMILL SONG!!!  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Song of Storms, Song of Tears  
  
(The weird demented guy in the windmill's point of view)  
  
My accordian plays the tune of the windmill.  
  
The windmill goes round and round everyday, without fail...  
  
So I must play it's song everyday, over and over, without fail.  
  
It's been so long since I've been outside....  
  
I cannot remember my name...  
  
Only the name of the song which I am cursed to play for eternity.  
  
Song of Storms...  
  
The windmill is draws water from the well when it rains, so the Kakariko villagers do not drown...  
  
The cursed well...  
  
The cursed well with the blessed Eye of Truth.  
  
How can that be?  
  
A cursed one with a blessed relic...  
  
The monster that lives in the well...  
  
The one with a thousand hands (Alright! So I forget it's name!)...  
  
It used to be the old protector of the windmill...  
  
I watch everyday, as the shaft of the windmill goes round and round, as it will for all eternity.  
  
I watch, as the legends unfold, and yet I am not a part of them.  
  
What will happen if I stop playing?  
  
I never knew, and to this day, I am too scared to find out.  
  
The platform of the windmill goes round and round, driven by an unseen force.  
  
I had a wife and children once....  
  
They're all dead now...  
  
Tears drip down my cheeks, but still, I must keep on playing.  
  
My hands stretch and squish the accordian, while my fingers play the cursed tune.  
  
It rains, and rains, and I must keep on playing.  
  
Even when I am sick, I must keep on playing.  
  
But...  
  
I remember one fateful day, when a young blonde boy came inside.  
  
He carried an ocarina...  
  
And played MY song...  
  
It rained inside the windmill.  
  
How is that possible?  
  
The windmill goes round and round...  
  
I MUST keep on playing...  
  
The windmill goes round and round.  
  
I stop, for a split second.  
  
The windmill grinds to a creaking halt, and thunder strikes down.  
  
The thunder is my anger...  
  
I hear the terrified screams of the villagers, as the well overflows, and the flood drowns some people.  
  
It is all of my doing...  
  
I start playing again, with shaky fingers...  
  
And yet, it still rains within the windmill.  
  
My sorrow, never unleashed, is slowly draining away...  
  
And with it, my sanity.  
  
The rain is my tears.  
(Yeah, I know it's copying Majora's Mask, but it's MY fanfic, so there.)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Song of Healing (lyrics. REALLY bad lyrics. just so you know, I based this song on the part where you get the Gibdo mask.)  
  
Sleep unharmed now,  
  
Sleep unharmed now.  
  
Sleep unharmed, little one.  
  
  
Evil has gone,  
  
Evil had gone.  
  
And the nightmare with it too.  
  
  
It will be alright,  
  
It will be okay,  
  
The darkness has gone away.  
  
  
I'm here now,  
  
The light is here now.  
  
It will rescue you.  
  
  
Return to your family,  
  
Return to the light.  
  
Your soul is pure now,  
  
So sleep peacefully.  
  
  
It won't come to haunt you,  
  
It can't even touch you.  
  
You are healed now,  
  
So sleep peacefully... (repeat as necessary)  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The Song of Time (the theme of the Temple of Time)  
  
Back in the old days,  
When the temple was newly built.  
There were holy priests who sang the holy song.  
But times changed,   
And there was no need for priests.  
They all died, one by one.  
But their souls live on...  
Singing the song they dedicated their lives to.  
You cannot see them,  
But you can most certainly hear them. (AAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Saria's Song (Lost Woods Theme)  
  
(Now, some really really BAD lyrics)  
  
Come and play,  
Come and play,  
Come and play all day,  
But don't get lost,  
On the way to my grove.  
  
Where are you?   
Where am I?  
Now, don't get lost,  
I'm just nearby,  
In these lost woods.  
  
Listen to the sounds of the forest,  
They will lead you to where I am,  
Someday this place will be  
A very, very, very, very important place! (for the both of us)  
  
Where are you?   
Where am I?  
This is just another   
game,  
A part of my song.  
  
Carefree, carefree,  
And as happy as I can   
Be,  
With you nearby.  
  
Can you find me? It's not that hard.  
Ask and the forest will surely help,  
Just follow my song and you will be with me,  
Listen to the sounds of the forest playing!  
  
(OKKAAAAAAAYYYYyyy Geez! I'm never writing about Saria's Song ever again!!)  
************************************************************************************************  
(Ocarina Songs? What's there to say? Unless Link went crazy for some reason... Ooh, story idea coming on...)  
  
  
"Ocarina, ocarina, do the ocarina!" Link was dancing in the middle of Hyrule field.  
  
He played Zelda's Lullaby, then died for no reason.  
  
"NOOO!! LINK!!" Zelda found Link dressed up like a chicken.  
  
"Oooh, ocarina... (DK 64, you idiots!)" Zelda picked up the ocarina, and played Prelude to Light, then died for no reason at all.  
  
"NNNOOOO! LINK!!!" Malon found Link dressed up like a chicken, and Zelda was dressed up like a fish.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what this does?" Malon picked up the ocarina and played Epona's Song. She died, but at least she had a reason. NOT!!! (Actually, she died because her song sounded so horrible on the ocarina).  
  
"NOOOO!!! LINK!!!" Ruto found Link dressed up like a you-know-what, and you-know-who was dressed up like a you-know-what, and Malon was dressed like a cow. She played Serenade to Water, and died because she didn't have a reason to die.  
  
"NOOO!!! Uh...why?" Ganondorf found you-know-who dressed up like a you-know-what, the-other-you-know-who was dressed up like a the-other-you-know-what, and the-other-the-other-you-know-who dressed up like the-other-the-other-you-know-what, and Ruto was dressed up like a rock.  
  
"NO WAY AM I TOUCHING THAT OCARINA!!! IT HAS GIRL COOTIES!!!" Ganondorf yelled at me, then died anyway.  
  
"YEAH!!! HYRULE IS SAVED!!! LET'S PARTY!!!" Skull Kid said as he found all of the annoying people dead.  
  
They had pizza, and music, and all sorts of good stuff, until...  
  
Everyone died 'cause Saria was playing her song.  
  
What did you expect?  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
That's it!! If you guys find any good mp3's, send them to me, and I will make a story or lyrics for it! Email me at: Hotaru9@pokepost.com  
  
  
  



End file.
